


A Kingdom or this?

by Tell_me_about_it_shug



Series: And it's in the quality of the Gods [10]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, This was inspired by a comment I got, this was really fun to write, what if Agamemnon wasnt terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tell_me_about_it_shug/pseuds/Tell_me_about_it_shug
Summary: Agamemnon and the death of his daughter.
Series: And it's in the quality of the Gods [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607104
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Kingdom or this?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePaganSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePaganSun/gifts).



He does his best not to think of it. 

He is a King among men and men do not weep over fallen girl children when there are wars to fight and kingdoms ripe for picking.

So he doesn't. Think, that is. He doesn't think about how small she looked in her wedding shroud, face fat and round as a girl still in the throws of childhood should be. 

He doesn't think about how she reached out for him after the first blow to her throat didn't cut her down completely. The blood had been thick in the air, made hot by the heat and lack of wind.

Wind.

That's what they were doing this for. For wind to bring back a stolen woman who doesn't want to be brought back. That's what he's doing this for. For riches and glory. 

His daughter is dead and he can taste her blood in his mouth.

So he doesn't think about it.

He does weep though. He is left alone with her lifeless body. His men and servants leave him and he holds the bloodied body of his daughter close and cries. That is the only time he allows himself to cry for Iphigenia.

He does think about how his daughter first got off the ship. He had hesitated to tell her about the false marriage in the beginning. Would it be worth it?

He had thought of his wife and their children, his beautiful family. He had thought of Troy, rich in every way, and the fame and glory that would come with taking it as his own.

He had thought a "Kingdom or this?"

He had looked at his daughter, so young, and nervous at the prospect of marriage. He walks her around the camp, a firm arm wrapped around her shoulder, veiling her from the men's eyes. He looks at his men, tens and thousands of them, from as young as 12 to as old as 110, all eager and vying for glory and bloodshed.

With the sacrifice of one, this would be worth everything.

It had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> this was alot of fun to write! Its very short but I like it. I was inspired by a comment i got on my other work so I'm going to gift this work to them. I hope they take it in kind!!! I had a covid scare this week so I've been very sad lmaoo. Luckily I remain covid free. Please leave comments!!!


End file.
